


Nanny

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Gen, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Crowley is pensive over his charge





	Nanny

The child was asleep. His breathing was slow and even, a peaceful expression on his face. In one arm he hugged the doll the gardener had given that morning, a fluffy dove complete with an olive branch in its beak. 

Crowley would have to find something to counter this doll. Perhaps a doll in the shape of a three-headed hellhound or some kind of dragon. Something that wouldn’t make the humans around the boy suspicious of the gift from his fairly stern nanny.

A crow. A crow with a stinging nettle in its beak. That should work.

He sat with his back straight in the chair beside Warlock’s bed. His own bedroom was next door but no one seemed to notice that he did not need to sleep and did not use the room very often. He mostly left his carpet bag and umbrella in there for appearance’s sake and sometimes met with Aziraphale in there when no one was looking for either of them.

Crowley ran his hands over his suit, absently fixing it. He adjusted his skirt just so, humming to himself. He rather liked this outfit. He would have to remind himself to keep it when he was finished with the Antichrist.

He looked back at the sleeping child. It was hard to believe that the Antichrist could look so small and innocent. He knew however that appearances were deceiving and supposed this made it easier for him to walk among humans. 

Warlock made a soft noise of distress. The boy frowned in his sleep, twitching and whimpering. Slowly Crowley reached out, running his fingers through the boy’s hair. He leaned forward, humming his lullaby softly into his ear. He watched as Warlock started to settle down and he smiled to himself. He let the tips of his fingers brush against his cheek before sitting back.

Crowley had always had a soft spot for children. When he wasn’t making stars or learning how to heal he was spending time with the fledglings before the Fall. After the Fall he had kept Cain company, unable to do anything but watch as he murdered his little brother. When the Flood began he had even managed to save some of the children, unable to bear the thought of them drowning for the sins of their parents.

He wondered if Warlock would end up like Cain, allowing his inner anger and jealousy to destroy everything he cared about. He hoped he didn’t. The idea of Warlock needing to be destroyed made him feel ill.

For now Crowley focused on his role as nanny, watching over his charge.


End file.
